


Impossible Things

by everythingmurky



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingmurky/pseuds/everythingmurky
Summary: It's late, and Ellie is doing too much thinking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say I don't know what this is. I kind of do, but I don't. It's the product of me posting updates, freaking out about them, wanting to find something to regain equilibrium, being unable to watch what I'd planned on for trying to get better at writing Four, cursing myself for only having novel length ideas because I needed something to write that wasn't freaking me out, and all the other ideas were either pieces of huge AU or new AU that would get long and... Yeah. So. I tried to do something short and funny.
> 
> This happened. I swear, I need help.

* * *

“This should fall under the category of impossible.”

He opened an eye and peered at her for a moment before muttering, “Go back to sleep, Miller.”

She shook her head. “No, I can't. I've been lying here, thinking about it, and it just feels so... wrong. We're here like this because my husband killed an eleven year old boy. The man I loved was not at all who I thought he was, and the man I hated... he was much better than I thought he was.”

“Was? You know I'm not dead. Would think you of all people knew that.”

She almost laughed, well aware of what they'd done before falling asleep together. “Wanker. Of course I know you're alive. How is it you're just as impossible when you're half asleep as when you're awake? Doesn't anything change that?”

“You keep using that word,” he said. “I don't think it means what you think it means.”

She stared at him. “Did you just quote a movie?”

“Daisy's favorite.”

“Of course.”

“Go to sleep, Miller.”

She sighed. “I can't figure out how this happened.”

He gave her a dark look. “You had plenty of time to back out long before this. And I'm in no mood to put up with your buyer's remorse. You want to tell yourself you made the wrong choice, do it somewhere else.”

“Somewhere else than the hotel we're sharing because we're on our honeymoon?”

“Aye.”

She reached over to join their hands again, touching her ring to hers. “Everything is so different now.”

“Doesn't make it impossible,” he said. “It's just... what it is.”

“And that is?”

“Us.”

She nodded, starting to settle back down. “Wait. You haven't done it.”

“What the hell are you talking about now?”

“Well, I assumed I'd see it now that we're spending our nights together, but you still haven't prayed that I'll stop asking you questions.”

He laughed. “Why would I do that when I have better ways of making you shut up?”

“Is that a threat?”

“Do you want it to be?”

“Maybe.”

“Now who's being impossible?”


End file.
